Be My Girlfriend
by coldfeetwriter
Summary: When it comes to love, Chloe and Beca share opposite views. Chloe can't help but love everyone she meets and because of that she doesn't do relationships. Beca on the other hand, is very into relationships and is hoping to find someone that won't break her heart. Will they find love in each other or will their views on love rip them apart?


Chapter 1

Chloe closed her eyes and felt the cold vodka splash across her face. She felt the drops of alcohol fall off her chin and felt the liquid soak into her dress.

"Screw you" She opened her eyes at the harsh tone.

The blonde in front of her had tears in her eyes but showed anger rather than sadness in her face. "Oh wait, I did and so did 5 thousand other people."She yelled.

Chloe sighed. "thats not possible."

Candy Jones was a sexy blonde that caught Chloe's attention the moment she saw her at campus. They met, they hooked up and now, they were breaking-up. It was the cycle of Chloe's love life.

She wasn't sleeping with thousands of people, which would be impossible and totes exaggerated but she did sleep with three other people. The blonde found out by looking through her phone and finding some 'let's hook up' text. That sneaky little thing .To be fair though, Chloe was up front about their relationship, and that was, there wasn't one. She was the type that went around sharing her love with everyone. Giving all her love for one person wasn't enough for her. She's tried it before at the request of her friends. And it didn't work out, mainly because she was always the one who loved too much and got her heartbroken. So this was easier. She could love who ever she wanted, as much as she wanted and no one would get hurt or at least she didn't.

" You cheated on me." Candy yelled. "You cheated on me with 5 billion other people."

"Really? How did me, sleeping with thousands of people become billions." She yelled back, feeling the vodka run down her legs.

"Is that all you got from what I said?"

Chloe rubbed her forehead with her fingertips, hoping to stroke away her frustration with Candy. She hated the breaking up part. Normally it's because she had one less person to give her affections to but right now it was this. This yelling and accusing and most of all hate. Chloe Beale was no cheater and if this _thing_ or whatever she and Candy had was going to end, she needed to clarify that. It was a matter of principles.

"I told you from the start that I wasn't into relationships." She shouted.

They were at a club where the dancers kept their distance and didn't dare to come between them. Unfortunately, the crowd was still close enough to hear their conversation and she could feel the criticism pouring out of the people that surrounded them. She didn't care what they thought of her but it still annoyed her that they thought they had the right to judge her without knowing who she actually is. " No strings attached, remember, and if you had asked if I was sleeping with anyone else I would have been honest about it and told you yes. I didn't cheat on you because there was no relationship to cheat from"

This was ridiculous. She had to yell through the music just to be heard and the smell of vodka sticking to her skin didn't make things better.

"I didn't have to ask you. If you had told me you were sleeping with other people from the start, I wouldn't hav-" the blonde stopped.

She was about to say she wouldn't have fallen in love with her and saying that would have humiliated her even more. Chloe knew it and looked at her with pity.

" God, Chloe I thought I was the only one, I can't believe I was so stupid." She covered her eyes with her hands.

"you're not st-" Chloe stopped.

Behind Candy were sparkling blue eyes that captured her own. They were the only pair of eyes daring enough to stare at them since the argument started. Everyone else had awkwardly avoided eye contact.

Those daring eyes belonged to a woman, she assumed was about her age. She was sitting at the bar behind Candy, with her dark hair flowing across her shoulders. The woman suddenly realise she was caught staring and smirked. For some reason, Chloe couldn't help but smile back which wasn't the best idea in her situation.

When Candy finally uncovered her eyes the first thing she noticed was the smile on the redhead's face. She glanced back and saw a small brunette smiling back.

Seriously?! Here she was feeling stupid for herself while the love of her life is checking out some other girl. " I can't believe this." She muttered.

She deserved better than this, deserved better than just half of Chloe's attention. She deserved more than that and she knew she wasn't going to get it from Chloe. Her embarrassment from before disappeared and what replaced it was anger. Also hurt but she was more angry than hurt right now.

Chloe's smile, without realising it herself, changed into her infamous smile that Candy knew all too well of. The 'I think you're hot and I'm hoping this smile would make you melt for me' smile.

Chloe's smile faded when the woman began mouthing something she couldn't hear over the battering music and realised too late that the woman was saying 'look out' when..*SLAP.

Her eyes widen in shock. " I'm done with this shit. I deserve better than you . Good bye Chloe." the blonde stormed off.

Chloe touched her cheek and winced at the pain. She didn't want to leave their relationship..or whatever they had this way and had to fix it. "wait!" she turned. "wait, Candy I-I"

Candy stopped in her tracks and faced her. The look she was giving Chloe was deadly and parted the sea of people surrounding them, afraid they'd be her next victim. "It's fucking Cindy, for God sakes, you couldn't even remember my name. Fuck .you. Chloe. Beale!" she left the club without a second glance back.

_ 'oops'_


End file.
